Toy Story 4
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Prospector Pete has teamed up with Lotso Huggin' Bear, and the two are out for revenge. To get it, they'll have to rely on the help of the one person who knows the toys' deepest, long-kept secret: Sid.
1. Chapter 1

Toy Story 4

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hello, faithful readers! In light of the holiday season, I have decided to do another Disney/Pixar fanfiction that will appear on the big screen. I just came up with the idea earlier today, so I need to write this now while it's still fresh in my mind. I hope you enjoy, and a Merry Christmas to all! -Imagigirl20**

Lotso shook the water from his fur as the rain continued to fall. It had been five years since that stupid garbage truck driver had found him and tied him to the front of the truck with some other toys. He didn't bother to learn their names, let alone talk to them. He didn't belong there. If it hadn't have been for Woody, Buzz and the gang, he would still be at Sunnyside, ruling over all the other abandoned toys.

"It's that sheriff's fault!" he thought. "He destroyed my life. And that moronic space ranger helped him!"

As the truck hit a bump, the rope binding Lotso's right paw snapped. He smiled. "I think it's about time I paid them a little visit." Using his free paw, Lotso tugged at the other ropes holding him down. As the truck slowed at its first stop, Lotso pulled free and jumped off.

"Hey!" said the plush frog who had been tied just above him. "Where ya goin', bear?"

"That's Lotso-Huggin' Bear to _you_ , pond jumper. And I've got a playdate... with revenge."

With that said, the strawberry-scented bear limped over to the sidewalk and mockingly saluted the garbage truck as it drove away.

"Now, how do I get back to that sheriff's owner's house?" thought Lotso. He suddenly noticed that he was in the suburbs. The house he was standing in front of was tall and made of bricks, just like all the others. Lotso smiled. He could infiltrate that house and blend in perfectly.

The trickiest part was getting in. Lotso found a kitchen window open and hoisted himself onto the windowsill. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he slid in behind the knife rack. Lotso spotted a wooden spoon on the counter.

"Perfect." He picked it up and snapped it in half, using the skinny end as a cane. Lotso made his way to the end of the counter, jumped onto a nearby chair, and down to the floor. He moved across the dining room as fast as his short, stubby legs would let him. Finally, he reached the stairs. It took a while and all the strength he could muster, but he climbed his way up to the top. Peeking around the corner, he saw an older-looking girl talking on her cell phone and laughing. Lotso shook his head and faced the other direction, where he saw a much younger girl playing with her toys. Lotso smiled. Bingo. He made his way over to her room, leaning on his cane. "Shelby!" A voice from downstairs called up to them. "Amy! Lunchtime!"

"Oh, boy!" said the little girl, and ran down the stairs. The older girl sighed.

"Be down in a bit, Mom!" she said, and hung up her phone. Lotso waited until both girls were downstairs before he went inside the little girl's room. No sooner had he set foot in the door than he was ambushed. He felt something sharp against his throat.

"Hey, take it easy, there, fella", he said.

"Who are you?" said whoever was holding him.

"The name's Lotso, and I was just wonderin' where I was."

"You're not welcome here."

"Please! I only wanna know so I can find Andy's house."

Lotso felt the sharp object against his throat lose its grip.

"Andy?"

"Yes. I need to find his toys so I can get my revenge on them."

The sharp object was removed, and the bear was thrown to the ground. Lotso got up and brushed himself off.

"Would those toys happened to be named Woody and Buzz?"

"Well, yes, but-How do _you_ know that?"

"Because...I want revenge, too." Lotso looked up to see a toy wearing overalls and carrying a pick-ax. Prospector Pete smiled.

"So tell me, bear", he said, wiping the glitter and lipstick off of his face, "what's _your_ story?"

For the next several minutes, Lotso told him all about Daisy and Sunnyside and how Woody and Buzz had ruined everything for him.

"I completely understand", said Prospector Pete. "Why, I was all set to go to a museum in Japan. But then that stupid Space Ranger had to go and mess things up by reminding Woody that he was a toy. I could have been adored by millions, never to be messed with again. But no. Here I am, stuck playing dress-up with the sister of the little girl who destroyed me! I am so tired of getting make-overs! I want revenge."

Lotso smiled.

"With the two of us combined, we'd make one heck of a team, Mr. Pick-ax Man", he said.

"The name is Prospector Pete, Strawberries. But you're right. With us working together, those toys don't stand a chance. All we have to do is find them."

"Together, then. Partners?" Lotso stuck out his hand.

"Partners." Prospector Pete shook it with his pick-ax.

 **Hmmmm. Perhaps this idea is a bit too far-fetched. I won't know unless you tell me what you think! Should I continue, or let this story die? Rates, comments, or reviews would be lovely! I'll be back with more if you want it! :-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

Toy Story 4

A fanfic by

Imagigirl20

 **I am back! Big thank you to Mustard Lady for your encouraging review. I hope this chapter does not disappoint!**

 **-Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. This is purely for fun.**

Woody's heart pounded as he ran down the hall and ducked into Bonnie's room. His best friend, Buzz Lightyear, was right behind him. Buzz looked both ways before hiding behind the door with Woody.

"Is she coming?" said Woody.

"Affirmative", said Buzz. "We need to move fast if we want to make it out of here alive."

"Alright, then, lead the way, pal."

Buzz nodded, and peeked out into the hallway. After looking both ways, he signaled Woody to come out. Just as the cowboy stepped out from behind the door, a giant furry creature bounded down the hall. The toys yelled as it pounced on them.

Mrs. Potato Head blew a whistle.

"That's the game!" she yelled. The toys that were gathered on the bed groaned. Hamm laughed as he collected Monopoly dollars from a few of them.

"Easy money", he said.

"Wow, what a match!" said Trixie.

"I quite agree", said Mr. Pricklepants. "A remarkable performance on both accounts."

Woody sighed.

"This little girl is tough to beat", he said. Phoebe was Bonnie's new pet, a cocker spaniel/hound mix that absolutely loved to play with the toys. She barked and chased her tail until she got dizzy as Woody and Buzz were helped up onto the bed with the others.

"Well, Cowboy", said Dolly, "I told you she'd beat you."

"What can I say?" said Woody. "You were right."

"I really thought you would win this time, Woody", said Rex, "especially with Buzz as your partner."

"Yee-haw!" said Jessie. "That little critter sure is fast." The toys watched as Phoebe darted out into the hallway, came back into the room, and then back out again.

"You were great, Buzz", said Jessie. "Next time, you and I'll team up. Then, we'll win for sure." Bullseye nodded and licked Buzz on the cheek.

Just then, the toys heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs. Trixie gasped.

"Bonnie's home!" she said. Quickly, the toys jumped off the bed and into the toy chest as Bonnie came running through the doorway. She set down her backpack on the floor and opened the chest.

"Hi, toys!" she said. "I'd love to play right now, but Mom and I are taking Phoebe for a walk. See you later! Promise!"

With that said, she shut the chest and ran out of her room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, the toys came out and went over to her backpack.

"Oh, I forgot it was Monday", said Mrs. Potato Head.

"Time to read Barbie and Ken's weekly update", said Slinky. Woody unzipped the outside pocket of Bonnie's backpack and pulled out a pink sticky note. He cleared his throat and started reading:

"Dear Friends of Sunnyside,

This is a note to say that things are great! As usual, everyone's happy. Maybe some of you could sneak in a visit some time? We miss you guys!

-Barbie and Ken."

"Sounds like things couldn't be better", said Buzz.

"A visit would be nice", said Rex.

"Hey, there's an attachment at the bottom", said Jessie, looking at the note. "Buzz, they're holding a Dance Contest next week! You and I should enter."

Some of the toys snickered. Buzz was speechless.

"Uh…"

Jessie smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me activate your Spanish mode."

The toys snickered again as Buzz cleared his throat.

"I'll, uh...I'll think about it."

Jessie narrowed her eyes, still smirking. Buzz sighed.

"A dance contest could be fun", he said. "I'll tell Ken and Barbie that we'd like to sign up."

"Yee-haw!" said Jessie, and pulled him into a hug.

"A visit to Sunnyside would be interesting", said Pricklepants. "I wonder if they have a Drama program?"

"I'll bet they have new dinosaur toys!" said Rex.

"Hey, guys", said Woody, "why don't we all go?" The toys nodded, voicing their agreement. "We can all sneak into Bonnie's mom's car next week. It'll be fun!"

"Great idea, Woody!" said Slinky.

"Superb, sir", said Pricklepants.

"Okay, then", said Woody. "Someone get a pen. I'll write back and tell them our plans." He flipped the sticky note over as Buzz handed him a pen from Bonnie's backpack and began to write.

"Oh, boy!" said Rex. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Lotso and Prospector Pete came out of their hiding places in a classroom at Sunnyside. The two of them had stowed away in Shelby's backpack that morning.

"A daycare center?" said Prospector Pete. "I thought we were going to get revenge on the toys that ruined our lives! What are we doing here, Strawberries? Playtime is over!"

"Hush up", said Lotso, "and quit calling me that. We'll get our revenge, but first I need information. And there's only one toy who can give it to me." The two of them made their way to the Butterfly Room. Barbie and Ken were in the dreamhouse, relaxing.

"Man, what a great day", said Ken. "This tag team system we have for the Caterpillar Room is really helping a lot of toys."

"Mm-hm", said Barbie, "and the newcomers seem happy."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Bookworm called to them from below. "It's almost time for the show!"

"Oh, the Talent Show is tonight!" said Ken. "I completely forgot! Better slip into something more host-like."

"I'll wait for you downstairs", said Barbie. She blew him a kiss and took the elevator down. As she stepped off, she failed to see the two toys lurking behind her in the shadows. Prospector Pete grabbed her from behind, and she screamed.

"Ken! Help!"

"Barbie!" Ken quickly came down, his bow tie askew. He gasped when he saw Barbie being held by Lotso.

"Hello, Ken", said Lotso. "Nice to see you again."

Before Ken could respond, he was hit on the head by Prospector Pete's pick-ax. With a groan, he crumpled to the floor. Barbie gasped.

"What do you want, Lotso?" she demanded. "And who is that?"

"An excellent question, my dear", said Lotso. "Now, it's my turn." He shoved her to the ground. Prospector Pete kept his pick-ax trained on Ken's neck. "Where does that sheriff's kid Andy live?"

"W-what?"

"I won't ask ya again." Lotso nodded to Prospector Pete, who raised his pick-ax and prepared to swing it down on Ken's head. Barbie gasped.

"Where does he live?"

"Please, don't hurt Ken!"

"Then I suggest you tell me what I want to know! Where do those toys live?!" Prospector Pete brought his pick-ax down.

"STOP! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Prospector Pete rested his pick-ax on his shoulder. Lotso glared down at Barbie.

"Where are they?"

"Th-they're not at Andy's house anymore. They were given to a nice little girl after he left for college. Her name is Bonnie, and she lives at 1225 Sycamore." Lotso smiled.

"Thank you, Barbie. Now, was that really so hard?" Prospector Pete walked over to him as Ken groaned.

"Ken!" Barbie ran over to him.

"Barbie? Ugh, what happened? I thought I saw-" He gasped as he looked up. "Lotso. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit an old friend", said Lotso. "But if y'all want to keep living peacefully, I suggest you forget we were ever here." Barbie and Ken cried out as Prospector Pete punctured a hole in the dreamhouse with his pick-ax and walked away with Lotso.

"Y'all take care, now." The strawberry-scented bear chuckled as they disappeared into the shadows.

"What was that about?" said Ken.

"I don't know", said Barbie, "but I think our friends are in big trouble."

 **My apologies for the content of this chapter, but I felt it necessary to add to the drama of the situation. I do hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I'll be back soon with more!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toy Story 4**

 **Hello, people! I apologize for my extended absence, but I've been so busy with work and other stuff. Plus, after Gravity Falls ended, I've been rewatching the finale non-stop. :-) But I haven't forgotten about this story, Evan McLoughlin! Thanks to your encouraging words, I have decided to update this story with another chapter. Thank you so much for those messages, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story! And to you and all my other faithful viewers, I hope you will continue to enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. This is purely for fun.**

Mrs. Anderson loaded a box of three dozen cupcakes into the trunk of her van and sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this", she muttered. "Bonnie, come on! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Coming, Mom!"

The little black-haired girl giggled as she slid in a mud puddle in the front yard and jumped into the van, placing her backpack in the seat beside her. Her mother got in the driver's seat and buckled up, making sure Bonnie did the same.

"I can hardly wait until lunchtime", said Bonnie. "Everyone's gonna love the cupcakes you made. Thanks again, Mom."

"It was my pleasure, dear", said Mrs. Anderson. "After all, it's not every day your little girl turns ten years old."

She reached into the backseat and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Bonnie giggled and settled back into the seat as her mother started the car and drove off. From behind the bush in the front yard, Lotso and Prospector watched them go.

"Alright, they're gone", said Prospector Pete. " _Now_ what, Strawberries?"

"I told you, don't call me that!" said Lotso. "Just follow me. We'll take 'em by surprise."

The two toys checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then snuck in through the newly-installed doggy door for Phoebe, who was sleeping in her bed by the kitchen window. Lotso motioned for Prospector Pete to be quiet, and then pointed up the stairs. The prospector nodded and began to help him climb. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the top. Immediately, they heard loud music coming from Bonnie's bedroom. Peeking through a crack in the door, they saw Buzz and Jessie surrounded by a bunch of toys in the middle of the room.

"What is goin' on?" Lotso wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm no expert, of course", said Prospector Pete, "but it looks like they're dancing."

Indeed, Buzz and Jessie were practicing for the dance contest next week. Buzz had convinced Jessie not to activate his Spanish mode, but to teach him so he could dance without it. As it turned out, he was a fast learner. Jessie hooted and hollered as Buzz twirled her around the dance floor with ease.

"Yee-haw, Buzz!" said Jessie excitedly. "We're a shoe-in to win that dance contest, at the rate _you're_ goin'!"

She gasped as Buzz pulled her into a dip.

"Well, I had a good teacher", said Buzz, and winked, causing her to blush.

"I may vomit", said Prospector Pete, pretending to gag. "So what's the plan?"

"The two of us are gonna go in there while everyone's distracted and grab that sheriff."

"Ah, good. I like this. Woody is the main source of my hate. I despise him _and_ his little Space Ranger friend, Buzz Lightweight."

Lotso chuckled.

"Say, that's pretty good. Alright, we go on my signal. Ready? One...two…"

A low, loud growl sounded behind them.

"Uh...Strawberries? Did you say something?"

"No. Why?"

Prospector Pete and Lotso glanced back to see Phoebe baring her teeth at them. They both screamed and ran off as she barked and chased after them. Lotso, of course, had trouble running with his cane.

"Help me, you darn hillbilly!" he called out to the prospector.

"Every toy for himself, Strawberries!" he called back.

Hearing the commotion, the toys went out into the hall to see what was going on. But by the time they got out there, Lotso and Prospector Pete had already flopped down the stairs. They heard Phoebe barking wildly.

"Alright, everybody, looks like we're in C.P.M.", said Hamm.

"Crazy Puppy Mode", said Woody. "We'd better shut the door, just in case Phoebe gets to be too much to handle."

The toys agreed, and helped him shut the door. Meanwhile, Lotso and Prospector Pete had been chased out of the house. Phoebe followed them out into the yard, but the restricting collar kept her from going any further. The two toys stopped to catch their breath across the street, hiding underneath a garbage bag.

"Thank goodness", said Prospector Pete. "I thought we'd _never_ get rid of that mangy little-OW!"

Lotso had hit him with his cane.

"What'd you do that for, Strawberries?"

"How many times I got to tell you, not to call me that?! And that was for leavin' me behind."

"I said, every toy for himself, bear. What did you think I meant, let's be friends?"

"We're supposed to be workin' together!" said Lotso, shoving him.

"That doesn't mean we have to be friends", said Prospector Pete, shoving him back.

As the two continued to argue, they failed to notice the garbage man hauling bags into the grinder. As he lifted their hiding place and saw them, he gasped. Upon realizing they had been spotted, Lotso and Prospector Pete immediately dropped to the ground in their frozen state.

"No, no, no, too late for _that_!" said the garbage man. "I _saw_ you guys! I SAW you!"

Laughing to himself, he picked up the two toys and, after making sure no one was looking, got into his truck and drove off.

Sid Phillips came home with two toys stuffed into his jacket. After having the ususal argument with his mother about him getting a real job and moving out like Hannah did, he went up to his room and pulled out the toys, trapping them underneath a blue crate. Sid removed his yellow vest, revealing his favorite skull T-shirt underneath. He carefully locked and bolted the door to his room, and then fell back into his swivel chair and got face-to-face with the toys in the crate.

"Okay, talk", he said.

But the two toys didn't move.

"You might as well give it up. I know your secret. I've known your secret ever since I was eleven years old. So talk."

Still, the toys did nothing. Sid growled and punched the desk, causing it to shake.

"TALK!" he demanded. "Or I'll MAKE you talk! I have ways to make you talk."

Laughing to himself, he wheeled over to his closet and pulled out a small box.

"I haven't messed with this stuff since I was a kid", he said, pulling out a box of matches and a screwdriver. "Looks like I'll have to take up my old hobby again."

He then pulled out a toy skeleton's head.

"Now...which one of you wants a new head?"

Unable to take anymore, Prospector Pete gave in.

"Alright, fine!" he cried. "I'll talk! Just-please don't...don't-"

"All or nothin', dude", said Sid, tossing the head up and down in his palm.

Prospector Pete gasped and shook Lotso.

"Get up, get up!" he begged. "He's gonna give us a much worse makeover than Amy could _ever_ give!" He sobbed. "Get up, GET UP! STRAWBERRIES, GET UP!"

"How many times I got to tell you, don't call me-!"

Lotso gasped as he and Sid stared at each other.

"Oh, my", he said.

Sid laughed.

"Well, that's more like it", he said, dropping the head. "All these years and I knew. I _knew_ I wasn't crazy. Hannah and Mom wouldn't believe me. Said I should see a shrink. But I knew. I _always_ knew. And now, I can prove it. Show the world that I'm not crazy! But first, I'm gonna get that stupid little cowboy doll and make him pay for what he did!"

"Huh?" said Prospector Pete.

"What did you say?" said Lotso.

"Cowboy doll?"

"Like, a sheriff, perhaps?"

Sid leaned in closer.

"You know where to find him...don't you, guys?"

The two toys looked at each other, and then nodded.

"HA!" Sid leaned back in his chair. "Gentlemen...I believe we can help each other."

 **Ooh, THAT can't be good. I'll bet you're just dying to see how this story goes on. Well, worry not! I will be updating soon, hopefully from beautiful Myrtle Beach, SC! Until then, my loyal readers, adieu! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toy Story 4**

 **I'm sure a certain fan of this story missed me. I am so, so, so, soooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but this story is not dead! The show must go on! And go on, it shall, with this BRAND NEW CHAPTER! I'll try to finish it soon, guys, but the only updates I've made are on the memo pad on my phone because I was too lazy/didn't have time to write down my ideas for this story. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney/Pixar's Toy Story.**

Lotso and Prospector Pete eyed 1225 Sycamore and smiled. The plan that they had come up with that loser garbage man was full-proof! Lotso signaled to the prospector, who snuck over to the backyard and hid in the bushes with his pick-ax. As he did so, Sid rang the doorbell. Mrs. Anderson answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" she said.

"I certainly hope so, ma'am", said Sid, pulling out a pink sheet of paper. "Uh, according to our records, we haven't received your payment for this month's trash pick-up."

"Oh? That's odd, I always make sure I get that payment in on time."

As Sid continued to distract Bonnie's mom, Lotso slipped past them and headed into the kitchen. Phoebe was sleeping on the couch. As he crept past her, a low growl escaped from her throat. Lotso froze, but the puppy didn't stir. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Lotso arrived beside the kitchen table.

"I don't know what you're up to, old friend, but stop right there."

Lotso looked up to see Chuckles, still in the kitchen window, looking droopier than ever.

"Chuckles? Is that you?"

Chuckles nodded.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Lotso, you may be a rotten bear, but you still have that strawberry smell that Daisy loved so much. If she could see you now-"

"Don't you talk about Daisy!"

Phoebe growled again, louder this time. Lotso gasped and waited until she was silent again.

"What are you doing here, Lotso?" Chuckles said, turning around to face him.

"First", Lotso whispered, "I'm gonna get rid of that sheriff and his space ranger friend. Then, I'm gonna take back what's mine."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Why, with your help, of course."

Chuckles gasped as Prospector Pete held his pick-ax to his throat. The toy had somehow climbed up onto the ledge while his back was turned.

"My apologies, old friend", said Lotso.

"What now, strawberries?" said Pete.

"I told you, don't call me that, Stinky Pete!" said Lotso.

Phoebe's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, growling at the toys.

"Oh, you've done it now", said Pete.

"Hush up!" Lotso hissed. "Maybe, if we don't move, she won't see us."

The front door opened and Phoebe started barking wildly as Mrs. Anderson and Sid stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry about this, ma'am", said Sid. "This has never happened before."

"Well, let's just make sure we get it straight", said Mrs. Anderson. "I need my trash taken."

"Yes, of course."

Sid motioned to Lotso and Pete while her head was down. Prospector Pete held his pick-ax tighter to Chuckles' throat.

"One noise, and we'll see exactly what you're made of, clown."

The three of them snuck up the stairs while Phoebe was distracted by the company downstairs.

"I thought you were crazy before, Lotso", said Chuckles, "but this-"

"I said, QUIET!" said Pete, jabbing him with his elbow.

The toys made their way to Bonnie's room. The girl was away at a friend's house for the day. Lotso eased the door open just a bit and they went inside. Woody and Buzz were around Bonnie's backpack, reading the latest note from Ken and Barbie.

"Uh-oh", said Woody. "Guys, listen to this: "You are in danger. Lotso Huggin' Bear has teamed up with a big, smelly man with a pick-ax."

The toys gasped.

"Prospector Pete is back?!" said Rex.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Mrs. Potato Head.

"You're gonna do exactly what we say."

The toys wheeled around and gasped when they saw Prospector Pete and Lotso holding Chuckles hostage.

"Lotso?! Pete?!" said Woody.

"That's right, sheriff!" said Lotso.

"Miss me, losers?" said Pete.

"Chuckles!" said Trixie. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Chuckles said glumly. "Just disappointed."

"Oh, get over it!" Lotso said. "Here's the deal, sheriff: You and Space Man here are gonna walk outta here with us, and our friend is gonna deal with you."

"What friend?" said Buzz.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out", said Pete. "Now, get a move on!"

Chuckles winced as Pete pressed his pick-ax further into his windpipe.

"Alright, alright!" said Woody. "We'll go. Come on, Buzz, we'd better do what he says."

"Woody! Buzz! No!" Jessie yelled. "You can't!"

"We have to, Jessie", said Buzz, taking her hand. "We can't let an innocent toy get hurt."

Before she could protest, Buzz pulled away and went over to the evil toys. Prospector Pete shoved Chuckles to the ground and grabbed Woody.

"This is for everything you put me through", he hissed, and ripped Woody's arm. The toys gasped. Buzz immediately went to help his friend, but Lotso held him back, tapping his cane on the floor.

Sid smiled. All was going according to plan.

"Again, I do apologize for the mix-up, ma'am", he said. "Allow me to make it up to you. Is there some trash I could collect for you now?"

"Well, actually, there is a large bag by the door upstairs", said Mrs. Anderson.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sid went up the stairs two at a time. He smiled as he saw Woody and Buzz being brought out by Lotso and Pete.

"Nice work, gentlemen", he said quietly. "You know what to do now."

The two toys nodded and shoved Woody and Buzz into the trash bag on the floor. Sid looked inside Bonnie's room at the toys remaining, who cowered before him.

"Be lucky it wasn't you", he said, cackling as he shut the door. He tied the trash bag and put Lotso and Pete in his vest pockets. Phoebe growled as he came back down. She was smart enough to know something wasn't right.

" _Scud could chew a hole in her any day_ ", Sid thought.

"Thank you so much, ma'am, and again I'm very sorry."

"No problem at all", said Mrs. Anderson. "Have a nice day!"

Jessie and Bulls-eye climbed up to the window and watched as Sid removed Woody and Buzz from the trash bag and tossed them into the passenger seat of his car. Jessie gasped.

"We've gotta save them!"

Woody and Buzz remained motionless as Sid drove off.

"You can drop the act", he said. "I know you can talk, and I know you know who I am, don't you?"

"No, we don't actually", said Buzz.

"Oh, no?" said Sid. "Maybe _this_ will refresh your memory!"

He pulled his vest back to reveal a skull T-shirt. Woody gasped.

"Sid?!"

 **As much as I hate being left with a cliffhanger, I just LOVE doing it to my readers! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Sorry. I'll be back with more soon, bye for now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
